A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rollable toy which declines downstairs and can also be used as a rolling toy on horizontal surfaces. More specifically, the toy, while moving downstairs, does a flip wherein the segment that started in the front is now the tail end. This transaction is continued down the stairs.
B. Description of Prior Art
There have been rolling toys in the past that roll on many surfaces but there has not been any rolling toy that can decline down steps while flipping end to end.